


The Wall

by AnonymousRebel666



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Berlin Wall, Gen, Pain, Tears, Trigger Warnings, Violence, mild child abuse, slight racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRebel666/pseuds/AnonymousRebel666
Summary: Berlin Wall setting - two friends are separated by the wall





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So..... At school, we had to write a German child, Berlin Wall diary entry POV thing in German, and I got a bit carried away and wrote much more than just the usual "two or three sentances" And then I thought: Hmm, why not post this to the Archive
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> If you are from Germany or Russia, or are affected by the Berlin Wall, this fanfic does contain offensive names to the communists and stuff like that. You have been warned, if you don't want to read it, don't.

In its place stood a wall. A big, concrete, ugly wall. I ran out of my battered house. Between East and Germany there was a wall. Why? WHY? Soldiers and police stood at the border separating my communist country from West Germany. I could just about just about see a door. I cautiously approached the entrance, my eyes scanning the soldiers. A realization hit me harder than a Russian Bullet. Jacob was on the other side.  
“Jacob!” I shouted, maybe he could hear me on the other side of this concrete beast. I ran past the guards and to the door, however a tall, stern looking soldier grabbed me by the wrist.  
“You’re not allowed to pass, you little Commie!” he violently pushed me aside. I couldn’t cross. And Jacob was on the other side. My heart started to beat faster.  
“Sir! My friend is on the other side! Please!” I tore my wrist away from his grasp and tried to get past the entrance, however two other soldiers grasped my arms and pulled me away from it.  
“Stay back, Commie trash!” one of them tripped me up, my face smashing into the pavement. Strong arms hauled me up from the dirty ground and pulled me along.  
“Please! You need to let me pass! I yelled as the soldiers dragged me away. Jacob. My only friend. On the other side of the wall. They dropped in an alleyway as one of them took out a baton.  
“You deserve this, Communist Scum!” I shrieked as the weapon collided with my stomach. Tears slid down my face.  
“Please! He’s my only friend!” I gasped out as the baton hit me again. My cries and please were soon muffled by the soldiers picking me up violently. They yanked me out of the alleyway and dropped me on the streets. I fell to the ground and curled up, my body throbbing with pain. Something landed next to me. It was spit.  
“Communist Trash!” a boot rammed into my ribcage. I gasped out again. Once they were gone, I picked myself up off the gravely road and stared at the wall.  
“Jacob” I cried as more and more people tried to cross, my heart heaving with shock as they were getting shot down. The bodies made a sickeningly loud THUD as they dropped dead. What has humanity become? What WILL it become? This was all Hitler’s fault. This was all Stalin’s fault. I was only a child, and I had no impact on the war whatsoever. I clenched my fists painfully tight. I would talk to Jacob. Even if it cost me my life. I was not going to live in a Germany divided by war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I did say I'de be posting somethinf different on December 7 cuz it's my birthday, so yeah, as you can see, it's not Star Wars for once. If you have any suggestions/requests/dares, feel free to comment them.  
> Oh and leave a Kudos will ya?


End file.
